Awards and decorations of the Public Health Service
The United States Public Health Service Commissioned Corps (PHSCC), one of the seven uniformed services of the United States, has the authority to issue various awards, commendations, and other insignia to its members. These include individual honor awards, unit honor awards, service awards, training ribbons, special skill badges, and identification badges. The following PHSCC awards are listed in the service's order of precedence: Personal awards and decorations * Public Health Service Distinguished Service Medal - worn after the Defense Distinguished Service Medal and before the Army, Navy, Air Force, Coast Guard Distinguished Service Medals * Public Health Service Meritorious Service Medal - worn after the Defense Superior Service Medal and before the Surgeon General's Medallion. * Surgeon General's Medallion - worn after the Public Health Service Meritorious Service Medal and before the Surgeon General's Exemplary Service Medal. * Surgeon General's Exemplary Service Medal - worn after the Surgeon General's Medallion and before the Legion of Merit. * Public Health Service Outstanding Service Medal - worn after the Defense Meritorious Service Medal and before the Meritorious Service Medal of other uniformed services. * Public Health Service Commendation Medal - worn after the Joint Service Commendation Medal and before the Commendation Medal of other uniformed services. * Public Health Service Achievement Medal - worn after the Joint Service Achievement Medal and before the Achievement Medal of other uniformed services. * Public Health Service Citation Medal - worn after the Achievement Medal of other uniformed services and before the Combat Action Ribbon. Unit awards * Public Health Service Outstanding Unit Citation - the highest unit decoration granted by the Public Health Service. * Public Health Service Unit Commendation - the second highest unit decoration granted by the Public Health Service. Service and campaign awards * Public Health Service Smallpox Eradication Campaign Ribbon * Public Health Service Global Health Campaign Medal * Public Health Service Hazardous Duty Award * Public Health Service Foreign Duty Service Award * Public Health Service Special Assignment Service Award * Public Health Service Isolated Hardship Service Award * Public Health Service Crisis Response Service Award * Public Health Service Global Response Service Award * Public Health Service Response Service Award * Public Health Service National Emergency Preparedness Award * Public Health Service Recruitment Service Ribbon * Public Health Service Global Health Initiative Service Medal * Public Health Service Bicentennial Unit Commendation Award * Public Health Service Regular Corps Ribbon * Commissioned Corps Training Ribbon Association and organization awards The following awards are awarded by various associations and organizations related the PHS mission and may be worn on the uniform (in order of precedence shown) when attending a function of that association:PHS Commissioned Corps Awards CCPM Pamphlet No. 67, dated April 1998, last accessed 30 March 2013 * Commissioned Officers Association (COA) * Association of Military Surgeons of the United States (AMSUS) * Reserve Officers Association (ROA) Badges and insignia Commissioned Corps officers may wear two authorized special skills badges and two breast or identification badges on the Corps uniform. Badges of the USPHS take precedence over badges earned in other uniformed services. * Surgeon General (SG) * Deputy Surgeon General (DSG) * Officer in Charge (OIC) * Chief Professional Officer (CPO) * Field Medical Readiness Badge (FMRB) * Recruiter Badge * Associate Recruiter Lead (ARL) Badge * Associate Recruiter (AR) Badge * Department of Health and Human Services Identification (HHS ID) Badge * Other badges and insignia issued by other uniformed services See also * Awards and decorations of the United States government * United States Public Health Service Commissioned Corps * Uniformed services of the United States References External links * U.S. Public Health Service Commissioned Corps Homepage * USPHS Medals and Awards (CCI 500 Series) * U.S. Public Health Service Commissioned Corps Ribbons Commissioned Corps Category:Awards and decorations of the United States Public Health Service